You Wanna Be a Superstar?
by Ramster
Summary: Ever since losing The X-Factor, all Jai did was mope in his bed. That is, until he received a call one morning and got the opportunity to meet Justin Bieber. Jai couldn't wait to meet his idol, hoping to get another chance to make it big. Justin, on the other hand, had a much more insidious agenda.
1. The Opportunity of a Lifetime

_This fic takes place a few weeks after the final of The X-Factor Australia 2013._

 _You can also find this fic at Archive Of Our Own and Wattpad (links in bio). Those 2 sites allow the use of images, which I make liberal use of in order to provide context, so please check out either of those for the visually enhanced and more complete version of this fic._

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Jai slammed his hand on his alarm clock, silencing its incessant droning. 'I didn't set an alarm, must've been mum,' he thought to himself. Ever since coming third on The X-Factor a few weeks ago, all Jai did was mope in his bed. He had worked so hard to get into the final and, knowing his looks had secured him the teen-girl vote, was sure he was going to win. The winner was off jet-setting around the world while he was back in his hometown, back to his old life; he was the talk of the country, now everyone had forgotten about him. Jai sighed deeply at the thought of another boring day of his boring life before rolling over and pulling the covers over his head, returning to slumber.

RING RING. RING RING. RING RING.

"Hello?" asked Jai's mum, answering the phone.

"Hello, ma'am. Is this the home of Jai Waetford?" replied the voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes."

"I'm calling on behalf of Justin Bieber. He saw your son on The X-Factor and was very impressed. He wants to meet him tonight before his show."

"Oh my," started Jai's mum, the excitement clear in her voice, "Jai will be so thrilled!"

"I'm sure he will. Please drop him off as soon as possible at the Hilton downtown. Justin has a show tonight and needs to prepare."

"We'll be there ASAP. Thank you so much!" Jai's mum put the phone down and ran to her son's room. "Jai. Jai. Wake up, honey!" she exclaimed.

"Mmm," groaned Jai, stirring in his bed, "what is it, Mum?"

"You're never going to believe this. Justin Bieber's team just called." Jai's eyes flew open.

"What?" he said, sitting up in his bed.

"Justin wants to meet you." Jai rolled his eyes in response.

"Mum, I'm pretty sure it's a prank."

"No. They told me to bring you to the Hilton downtown, right next to the arena."

'He does have a show tonight,' thought Jai, wanting so much to believe it to be true.

"I know I'm being a bit naïve, but what's the harm in going?"

"I guess. Okay, let's do it!" proclaimed Jai, deciding he couldn't pass up any opportunity to meet his idol.

"Great! They want you to be there right now so get dressed quickly." Jai threw his duvet aside as he ran past him mum to the bathroom.

It was only a short ride to the hotel. Jai was so excited; he couldn't believe he was finally going to meet Justin Bieber. He had dreamed of this day for as long as he could remember. Justin had been such an inspiration for him and was one of the reasons he started singing in the first place.

"I can't believe it mum, it's really happening," said Jai excitedly as his mum pulled into the car park.

"I know son, I'm so happy for you," she replied. "Are you ready?"

"I don't know; I feel so nervous."

"You'll be fine. Now let's go, I'm sure Justin's very busy." They exited the car and walked through the huge revolving doors to the hotel's main lobby. Jai missed the life of luxury he had become accustomed to while on The X-Factor.

"You're Jai, right?" said a burly man, stopping them in their tracks.

"Y—Yeah," Jai replied shyly.

"Good. You better come with me, Justin's waiting." The bodyguard led Jai and his mum to the exclusive elevator for the penthouse suite. "Sorry ma'am, you're gonna have to stay here. It shouldn't be long, Justin's got to prep for his show tonight. But here, take this card. Feel free to enjoy lunch at the hotel restaurant, it's on Justin."

"Ooh, how generous. Have fun, Jai!" she said, taking the card and waving as the guard whisked Jai away into the elevator. He still couldn't believe it; he was literally minutes away from meeting his idol. 'What should I say, what should I do?' wondered Jai.

DING.

"We're here," said the guard, interrupting Jai's thoughts. The elevator doors opened revealing a short corridor and a hotel room door. "Go on then," said the guard, "just go knock on the door, Justin will be right with you." Jai gulped, the moment had finally arrived. He slowly walked down the hallway, the elevator closing shut behind him. He approached the heavily-adorned door, took a deep breath and daintily knocked it twice.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading my work. If you enjoyed it, please consider following, favouriting or leaving a review!_


	2. What It Takes to Be Famous

_This fic takes place a few weeks after the final of The X-Factor Australia 2013._

 _You can also find this fic at Archive Of Our Own and Wattpad (links in bio). Those 2 sites allow the use of images, which I make liberal use of in order to provide context, so please check out either of those for the visually enhanced and more complete version of this fic._

* * *

"Come in," said Justin after a short pause. Jai swung the door open and was greeted by the most over-the-top hotel room he'd ever seen, his jaw dropping in response. Justin was standing on the far side of the room in front of a desk, the curtains closed behind him. "Come on in, don't be shy," insisted Justin, motioning for Jai to come closer. Jai picked his jaw up, closed the door behind him then walked over towards Justin, a huge smile on his face. "Nice to meet you," said Justin, reaching out his hand. Jai shook it, in awe at the fact that he was standing so close to his idol.

"I'm such a huge fan Justin," Jai blurted out, "you're the reason I started singing."

Justin smiled in response, "Thanks bud. You're a pretty good singer, you know. I saw your performance on the X Factor a few weeks ago."

"Wow, that means so much coming from you. Thanks Justin," replied Jai.

"In fact, I actually invited you here to make you an offer. How'd you like to record a song with me?" asked Justin.

Jai was in shock, not quit believing what he'd just heard. "No way! You want to write a song together? But why?"

Justin laughed in response, "Cause you're hot, dude. The girls love you. Plus, I'm not doing so well in the Australian charts. C'mon, what do ya say?"

"Of course!" replied Jai excitedly. He couldn't believe Justin Bieber wanted to work with him.

"Great! There's just one thing, though," started Justin, "I'm gonna need you to do something for me."

"Anything!" said Jai, not the least bit hesitant.

A wicked smirk crossed Justin's lips. "Well, you see, touring is so stressful. The long hours, the constant rehearsals, travelling from country to country. And because I'm on the road so much, I don't really get a chance to, you know, _relieve_ that stress." Jai's face became puzzled, he wasn't quite sure what Justin meant. Justin noticed Jai's confusion and sighed heavily. "How do I put this? I don't get an opportunity to _release_ my built-up tension." Jai's face didn't change. "You know…" Justin imitated a blow job with his hand and mouth.

"Oh," exclaimed Jai, recognising the motion. "Can't you just have a wank?"

"Jerking off only does so much, Jai. It helps a little, but when you're under as much pressure as I am, you need something more."

"Wait, what exactly did you want me to do about that?"

"Well…" Justin unzipped his fly.

"No way, that's sick!" replied Jai, disgusted, backing up slowly towards the door. "How could you even think I'd do that!"

"Come on Jai, you're a nobody. No one ever gets anywhere on The X Factor. Our song will make you huge, not only here but in America too."

"I don't care, I'm not doing that!" yelled Jai, turning around and walking quickly towards the door.

"Fine. If you want to spend the rest of your life struggling to make it, then go ahead." Jai stopped just short of the door. "Just know that this is how the business works. If you're not willing to do a few favours, you're not going to get anywhere. Trust me, I know."

Jai turned back towards Justin. "But-"

"Don't think of it as a big deal, it's really not. You do this one small thing and suddenly you're a global superstar. The fame, the girls, the money; it'll all be yours. Everyone will know your name."

Jai truly missed all the attention he had received while on The X Factor. Justin was right, he's a nobody now. If he made a song with Justin Bieber, he'd not only get it all back, but so much more. He'd be huge, a household name. It was all he'd ever dreamed off. He couldn't believe he was actually considering Justin's offer. He never thought he'd ever have to stoop to this level. On top of that, although he was quite inexperienced when it came to sex, only ever having kissed a girl before, he was 100% sure he was straight. He grimaced at the thought of putting a dick in his mouth. "But I like girls."

Justin rolled his eyes, his voice taking on its natural, domineering tone, "You still don't get it. This isn't about what you like, it's about what I want."

Jai gulped, feeling himself shrink under Justin's intimidating presence. "O-okay but I-I've never-"

"It's OK, I'll tell you exactly what to do. Just come back over here."

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading my work. If you enjoyed it, please consider following, favouriting or leaving a review!_


End file.
